geneforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Champion
Elemental Champion are the hand-picked representatives of the Elemental Embodiments, with one Champion per Embodiment. The exception to that rule is the Elemental Vessel, or psuedo-Champion. Usually, Champions are unaware of their status unless told by their respective Embodiment, and can be born into the title or granted it. Their rivals are Elemental Vindicators. History Millenia ago, the Embodiments chose warriors to draw upon their powers to protect the weak and destroy evil in battle. The practice fell out of use for some time, but recently the Champions have once again been selected by Embodiments to prepare for the coming storms. Abilities and Traits Champions often manifest their powers in different ways-- Xanthos had to transform into his Super Form to utilize trademark weapons of his Thunder Gods, Xenon can stay in her base form and manifest the armors of different Thunder Gods, Ouranos can channel Thunder Gods through his body and use their knowledge and power for his own. However, some Champions are unaware of their special manifestation, like the current Champion of Fire, Sivica. A more recent Champion phenomenon is the Champion Raiment, a skill in which a Champion swipes their hands across a particular place on their body and a type of armor that represents their Embodiment or Element appears. The Champions powers are divine or demonic in origin, depending directly on the Energy Plane a Champion leans toward. Xenon is more demonic, while Xanthos is more divine. Proficiency with an element is a learned skill, with more experienced Champions able to perform a wide range of tasks. Using the element draws upon a reserve of power that is constantly recharged and grown like a muscle. Champions are capable of releasing all of their elemental energy at once in an Auin Soph Aour, but this intense use of ability is rarely used due to the damage and death it can cause. A Champions defining physical attribute is also enhanced with them to incredible extremes. Xanthos' speed was greatly enhanced, allowing him to literally move as fast as lightning, while Sivica's physical strength has been raised to peak performance. Each Embodiment only has one Champion, but more recently, Embodiments have been splitting the powers of Embodiments among several people. For example, look at the Elemental Champion of Lightning, Xanthos, in the Ten Years Later future. After his death, his son Ouranos was supposed to inherit the name and title of Elemental Champion of Lightning, but because of his dark destiny, his Embodiment decided to split the power in half. While Ouranos received half of the Champion's powers, the other half reached an alternate timeline and was given to Xenon, Xanthos' alternate timeline daughter. This makes both Ouranos and Xenon "psuedo-champions," and they do not have the full benefit of being a complete Champion. Another similar topic is the Vessels, beings who are the host for Embodiments and therefore exhibit Champion-like traits. The only example of this is Chaos, who was split into three deities and forced into three young boys -- Raem, Zeke, and Gattrei. An interesting ability they possess is the Chaos Helm, which seems to be the manifestation of their powers. They are considered Champions unless proven otherwise. Universal Powers Auin Soph Aour: (pronounced Ein-Sof-Our) a powerful attack where the Champion calls upon the energies from the Inner Plane and unleash it in the form of a beam. All Champions, be them Embodiment or Elemental, can use this attack. Champion Raiment: The Champion swipes their hands across a particular place on their body and a type of armor that represents their Embodiment or Element appears. Most notable so far are the Unity Hauberk, Chaos Helm, Mad Eyes, and Order Rippers. Energy Charge: The champion connects to their respective plane and taps into its energy, revitalizing themselves and increasing power. However, the number of times they can do this is limited, as there are aftereffects on the body such as extreme fatigue after battle or, if over exerted, death. Known Champions *Xanthos, Champion of Lightning *Sivica, Champion of Fire (Ten Years Later future) *Ouranos, Champion of Lightning (Ten Years Later future) *Xenon, Champion of Lightning (Ten Years Later future) *Raem, Champion of Chaos (Ten Years Later future) *Zeke, Champion of Chaos (Ten Years Later future) *Gattrei, Champion of Chaos (Ten Years Later future) *Neir, Champion of Unity (Ten Years Later future) *Alphonse, Champion of Madness (Ten Years Later future) *Fallow Skylos, Champion of Order (Ten Years Later future) Category:Planes of Existence Category:Elemental Titles